1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to testing of two way radios or transceivers and, more particularly, to a currency operated device capable of providing a complete test of the receive and transmit operations of a transceiver.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Recently, two way radios, particularly Citizen Band mobile transceivers, have been used not only as a hobby or novelty item but as a necessary piece of equipment for travellers in that such transceivers have considerable value as a safety device in the event of an emergency on the highway as well as providing convenient communication for many other purposes involved with driving, business and the like. Accordingly, it is important to be able to determine whether a transceiver is performing properly at all times; and, there, thus, exists a need for a simple, rapid and inexpensive quantitative test device for transceivers. Since most mobile Citizen Band transceivers installed in vehicles are mounted in a fashion so as to be easily removable in order that truck drivers, for instance, can move their radios from vehicle to vehicle quickly and easily, and to permit removal of a radio when a vehicle is parked in a high theft area, it is desirable to have a transceiver test device of a size to be located in convenient places of business. Such a test device must be simple to operate and provide step by step instructions such that little or no intervention is required by employees of the place of business to aid a customer in operating the test device.